1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture system, and in particular, to an image capture system which can generate a label mark and a method of capturing a labeled image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing an image with a camera, the object being captured is measured by placing a scale (for example: a pen, a coin or a ruler) adjacent thereto for reference, such that the scale and the object can be compared in order to get a better understanding about the size of the object.
However, if the object being captured is a column, a beam or strips on a wall for a construction site, and the size of the object is also desired, it is difficult for a photographer to capture an image by using a scale, such as a pen, a coin or a ruler, adjacent thereto for reference, as it may not be easy to get close to the object.
Therefore, if a camera can provide a scale for reference around an object or near an object, the above problems concerning difficulties in getting close to an object or using a scale adjacent thereto for reference, can be mitigated. Thus, improving convenience of image capture devices.